Exonus Everian
Summary Exonus IV is a Cobaltion born on the planet Azuran. He is of a well recognized military lineage and is the most powerful non deity being in his universe. His appearance is similar to that of a human, with the only differences being his hair color (midnight blue), eye color (red), and his skin (pale white). He is young, has shaggy, medium-long hair, and has defined muscles and bone structure. He is the Supreme Commander of his planet's military and holds a high political ranking as well. Exonus was originally just a normal General with Electric powers, and his first major opponents were beings made of impacted Magnetite (known as Magni). At first, these beings stomped all over him, but Exonus refused to back down. He called out to the sky's lightning and transformed into his Thunder Form. Exonus was able to defeat them all and banish their leader, High King Golemech (Goal-Um-Ek) back to his home planet of Magnus Zero. With his army in pieces, Golemech swore revenge on Exonus, and enact it he did. The second invasion of Azuran was nearly impossible to repel, and even in his Thunder Form, Exonus alone could not stop Golemech and his two Generals: Gyros and Havos. Exonus relied heavily on his planet's military power, using Magnetic Disruption Bombs to end both Golemech's Generals and the Magnus Advanced Legion. Every last bit of might was put forth to destroy Golemech, with Exonus eventually tapping in to a portion of his Unbound Form. One short, powerful burst of plasmic energy was enough to liquify the Magnetic Tyrant, and end his reign. Exonus knew it wouldn't end with Golemech's death, so he traveled to his homeworld Magnus Zero and laid waste to to the planet's capitol region. The Magni would never again be a significant threat to Exonus, his homeworld, or his friends. There was one casualty of the war that Exonus would never forget, his best friend since infancy, Admiral-Governor Eonus. Exonus wears a black and blue trenchcoat over same color armor which has a reverse pattern. Powers and Stats TIER: High 7-A | High 6-A | 5-A, possibly High 4-C | 3-A | 1-A ''' '''NAME: Exonus IV GENDER: Male AGE: 16 ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good PERSONALITY: Moral, Good Natured, Chaotic, Energetic yet Cool, Humorous. FEATS: '''Defeated the Magni, Saved the Hyperverse from Clusterfang, Achieved Nigh Omnipotence (Just short of being a True God), Became so fast that he was able to simultaneously fly ahead of his enemies while they were traveling at Massively FTL+ speeds, Flies faster than the fastest warships in his fleet, Created his own Multiverse and uses it for combat entertainment. '''ABILITIES: Incredible Speed and Strength, Flight, Complete control over Plasmic Energy and Electricity, Multiple Forms of increasing power, Extreme Regenerative Abilities, Ability to breath in a Vacuum, Complete control of the Shadows and Space (Umbrakinesis and Cosmokinesis). ATTACK POTENCY: Small Island Level (Can shatter multiple mountains at once) | Large-Continent Level | (Unbound Forme) Multi-Planet level (Can punch through multiple planets at relatively low speed), likely Large Star level (can toss neutron stars with ease) | Universe Level ''' (Has complete control of Darkness, as well as Plasma and Electricity) | '''Hyperverse Level+ (Second only to the Pantheon of Beings, Given the Key of Existence) SPEED: (Base Forme) Average Running Speed: High Supersonic+ Maximum Running Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Average Flight Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Maximum Flight Speed: High FTL+ (Thunder Forme) Average Speed: Massively FTL+ Maximum Speed: Photonically Charged FTL+ (Unbound Forme) Average Speed: Photonically Charged FTL+ Maximum Speed: Infinite Speed (Shadow Lightning Forme) Infinite Speed+ (Transcendant Forme) Irrelevant and Omnipresent. DURABILITY: '('Base Forme) Large Mountain Level '('Thunder Forme) Multi Planet Level '('Unbound Forme) Multi Galaxy Level '('Shadow Lightning Forme) Universe Level (Transcendent Forme) High Hyperverse Level+. LIFTING STRENGTH: (Base Forme) Class K Superhuman (Thunder Forme) Class T Superhuman (Unbound Forme) Very High Stellar (can lift and toss a neutron star with relative ease). (Shadow Lightning and Transcendant Forms) Immeasurable, Irrelevant. STRIKING STRENGTH: (Base Forme) Average Power: Class MJ (Can punch through normal war automatons with ease) Maximum Power: Multi Mountain Level (Can shatter mountains) (Thunder Forme) Average Power: Large Country Level (Can punch through the armor of most beings with ease) Maximum Power: Large Continent Level (Can liquify continents or turn them into ash) (Unbound Forme) Average Power: Large Planet Level (Can vaporize large planets) Maximum Power: Galaxy Level (Can destroy the Goliath Magnus, which is around galaxy level durability at full shield capacity) (Shadow Lightning Forme) '''Average Power: '''Galaxy Level+ Maximum Power: Universe Level '('Transcendent Forme) ''' Average Power: '''Multiverse Level+ '''Maximum Power: '''High Hyperverse Level+ INTELLIGENCE: Very High to Omniscient '''(He has an excellent memory and keen senses). '''Weaknesses: (Base Forme) Strong Magnets '('Thunder Forme) Constant Physical or Blast Trauma from Galaxy Level+ Beings (Unbound Forme) Only the most powerful of Beings (Shadow Lightning Forme) Only a select few Beings can possibly harm him in this form (Transcendent Forme) Absolutely None. Keys: Base | Thunder Form | Unbound Form | Shadow Lightning Form | Transcendent Form Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Beings that have been given the role of Guardian over all of existence. Category:Demigods Category:Gods Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Good Characters